


More Than That

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Prompt: Dirty White Boy - ForeignerIt’s short and sweet, like Gabe, and I have now had this song in my head for the past four days.





	More Than That

He knew you liked him, well, he thought you did. It was the hint of a smile playing on your lips whenever the boys were mad at him, the spark of amusement in your eyes when you scolded him. Yeah, he was fairly sure you had a soft spot for him, he just couldn’t figure out how to make the next move without potentially screwing everything up. You knew his reputation and the chances of you believing him when he told you how he felt were slim to none. 

His big problem was that he also thought you might just have a bigger soft spot for a certain bow-legged hunter who drove a big black car and could probably easily convince you he’d be true to only you. The images of you and Dean his imagination tortured him with were definitely incredibly graphic. It seemed there was nothing imaginary you wouldn’t let imaginary Dean do to you and that was kinda hot but also painful. He needed to ‘man up’, to show you he could be your guy if you would only give him a chance. 

Leaning on the doorway to the library he watched your eyes devouring the words of some old text. He smiled softly at the thought of you reading the words right off the page, your concentration face tugging at his heart.

“Hey baby, you look like a girl in need of cheering up. I’ve got something that would be real good for that.” He waggled his eyebrows as you looked up, a flash of surprise before you rolled your eyes and gave him a half smile before turning your attention back to the book in your hands. “What? You’re worried about grumpy cat and labradoodle seeing me and you having some fun?” Pushing himself off the doorframe, he sauntered over to sit on the desk in front of you, casually running his fingers over the top of your book. “Would it really ruin your reputation that much to be seen with me?”

“You give yourself far too much credit, Gabriel.” You glanced up, his heart damn near exploding as your eyes met his. “My reputation isn’t that fragile and I could always spin it that I’m trying to gain your trust, get close to you before taking you out.” That teasing smirk of yours drew his attention to your lips and he felt his stomach tighten.

“And how close would you like to get?” There was almost a growl to his voice, low and dangerous as he leaned down, pushing your book aside, his eyes searching yours. The tension between you was palpable and in the back of his mind, he thought ‘this is it! Kiss her you idiot’ but you pulled back with a light, breathy laugh, shaking your head. 

“You are hilarious, but I am not getting drawn into whatever this is. We both know you’re not a one-woman kinda angel and I am not about to let myself wander down a path that’s only gonna lead to my heart being broken. You are all kinds of gorgeous, angel-boy, but I’m not one of your many women, I need more than just what I am thinking would be incredible sex once in a while.” There was a sense of sadness in your eyes for a moment and he realised you must have been fighting your feelings for a while and that gave him a spark of hope, a hope that said maybe he could show you he could give you what you wanted. 

“What makes you think this would just be a fling? Okay, so maybe that’s my general MO but what if it wasn’t this time?” His words were measured, each one spoken as if carefully thought through, curiosity and hope mingled in his expression as he watched you for any sign that you believed him. You cupped his face and smiled, heat rolling through him at the contact.

“You are trouble, Gabriel. Fun but definitely trouble.” Your words hit him. He had been fighting so hard to stay out of drama but it seemed to follow him.

“I’ve always been in trouble, always will be but that doesn’t mean I am trouble. I’ve tried to keep out of trouble but it always seems to find me, that’s why I’m a loner.” He wanted to explain more, to tell you he wanted a quiet life with just you and him.

“Nah, you’re not a loner. You have people and you’re never really alone, there’s always some girl somewhere…” you shrugged and he cut you off, a sense of desperation in his tone.

“You’re the only girl I care about, the only one I want to be with. Being near you is dangerous for me because everything else just disappears and all I see is you. You need me to prove it to you then I will. Sugar, I ain’t slept with anyone since I first saw you. I’ve not wanted anyone like I want you and I am willing to wait for you, for this, because I know it’s gonna be worth it. For the first time in my existence, I am totally in love and you make me want to be more than just some dirty white boy with fabulous hair.” He smiled, a weight lifted from his soul as he finally told you.

“It’s gonna take more than pretty words.” You said, a little uncertainly. 

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” Reaching over he brushed your hair from your face and leaned in slowly, placing a soft, lingering kiss to your cheek. “I’m gonna show you.”


End file.
